<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ddx discord by romcommunism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470750">ddx discord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romcommunism/pseuds/romcommunism'>romcommunism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatlogs, F/F, M/M, Sexual Humor, Texting, chatfic, established 13/amber, established hilson, future foreman/chase, future taubner, there's a lot of pussy eating jokes that wasn't intentional it just turned out that way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romcommunism/pseuds/romcommunism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p): play overwatch with me or you're straight</p>
<p>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼): this is exploitative. you're exploiting your poor defenseless bestest friend's weaknesses.</p>
<p>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼): fine</p>
<p>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p): POG</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lawrence Kutner/Chris Taub, Remy "Thirteen" Hadley/Amber Volakis, implied hilson for rn it'll become more obvious but i don't wanna catfish any hilson stannies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/gifts">knightnox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shout out to my dearest pal noxie (didelphis) for making funby groupchat names when no one else would. i'm sorry nox i would've come up with a different name for 13 but it's already so funny.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>wappth (wet ass princeton-plainsboro teaching hospital)</b>
</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> does anyone wanna play overwatch &gt;///&lt;</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼):</b> incel game</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> &gt;:(</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> play overwatch with me or you're straight</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼):</b> this is exploitative. you're exploiting your poor defenseless bestest friend's weaknesses.</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼):</b> fine</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> POG</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼):</b> i'll be on in five i skipped lunch today so i'm gonna eat taub's wife's pussy first 😎</p>
<p><b>taub:</b> Thirteen.....</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼):</b> it's not like you were going to</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> 13 sees an uneaten coochie asks "anyone gonna finish that" and doesn't wait for an answer &gt;.&lt;</p>
<p><b>dollar store belle delphine (amber 💕):</b><br/>
Taub 🤝 Ben Shapiro</p>
<p>Being Jewish, awful, and not knowing pussies are supposed to be wet</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼):</b> GET HIS ASS BABE 💀💀💀</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> HRKDJAJFKEJFKF</p>
<p><b>taub:</b> I hate all of you.....</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> :'(</p>
<p><b>taub:</b> Except for you, Kutner.</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> :D!!!!!!</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼): @everyone</b> HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITIES</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> 0_o</p>
<p><b>house fact kinnie:</b> GAYYYYYY</p>
<p><b>house fact kinnie:</b> WHO KEEPS CHANGING MY NAME</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> :)</p>
<p><b>chase the ace 😏:</b> what the hell Foreman</p>
<p><b>wilson's breeding hole:</b> HAHA I don't regret giving you mod role Foreman</p>
<p><b>wilson's breeding hole:</b> WHAT THE FUCK</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> <i>:)</i></p>
<p><b>Sherlock except less of a fucking fruit (House):</b> I've changed my mind I'm unmodding you</p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> No you're not.</p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> Foreman and I are the only ones keeping this thing from falling apart.</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :):</b> hey!</p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> Hey Wilson. </p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> How do you join a voice channel.</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :):</b> ...</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :):</b> okay i'll shut up</p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> You and House are only mods for formality because of your tenure.</p>
<p><b>chase the ace 😏:</b> wait if all you guys are mods because of your seniority</p>
<p><b>chase the ace 😏:</b> how come I'm not a mod but Kutner is</p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> I like Kutner.</p>
<p><b>chase the ace 😏:</b> you tried to get him fired</p>
<p><b>Sherlock except less of a fucking fruit (House):</b> Also it pisses you off lol</p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> That too.</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> Chase, what's the first thing you would do if you were a mod?</p>
<p><b>chase the ace 😏:</b> ban Kutner and Amber</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> :///</p>
<p><b>chase the ace 😏:</b> probably Taub too</p>
<p><b>taub:</b> What did I do......</p>
<p><b>chase the ace 😏:</b> idk just something about your vibe, man</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> And you're... <i>still</i> confused that you're not a mod?</p>
<p><b>dollar store belle delphine (amber 💕):</b> You just want to ban me because you're jealous that my dad loved me.</p>
<p><b>chase the ace 😏:</b> ...</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> Well, now he's on Do Not Disturb. Happy?</p>
<p><b>dollar store belle delphine (amber 💕):</b> Hehe yeah ❤️</p>
<p><b>Sherlock except less of a fucking fruit (House):</b> What took you so long with the comeback?  Losing your edge?</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p): @vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼)</b> it's been like 20 minutes where are you bro 

</p><p><b>dollar store belle delphine (amber 💕): @Sherlock except less of a fucking fruit (House)</b> Sorry, eating Thirteen's pussy.</p>
<p><b>taub:</b> Haha! <b>@vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼)</b> Shoe's on the other foot!</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼):</b> she's not joking lol 🥴</p>
<p><b>taub:</b> ...</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> ...And another one on Do Not Disturb.</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> hrkfjgkdksshf he's just laying facedown on the carpet now hrkgkfkfkdshs</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :):</b> you can see him?</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> yeah!!! he's sleeping over it's bro night &gt;:3c</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼):</b> is that code for jerk circle</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> shut up and get on overwatch</p>
<p><b>vice president of the fucked taub's wife club (13 😼):</b> actually hey babe do you think it can be a jerk circle if it's just the two of them</p>
<p><b>dollar store belle delphine (amber 💕):</b> I don't think Taub's arms are long enough for it to be a circle.</p>
<p><b>platinum dragonville league (kutner :p):</b> SHUT UP AND GET ON OVERWATCH</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> Wait 13 before you go</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> If you're only the vice president of the Fucked Taub's Wife Club, who's the president?</p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> Me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>wappth (wet ass princeton-plainsboro teaching hospital)</b>
</p>
<p><b>puttin the bi in bitch (13 😼):</b> foreman i see you online get in voice rn</p>
<p><b>oonga boonga:</b> Why.</p>
<p><b>oonga boonga:</b> Really, Chase?</p>
<p><b>ted bundy but less successful:</b> HAHA</p>
<p><b>ted bundy but less successful:</b> oh God damn it</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> What do you need, Thirteen?</p>
<p><b>ted bundy but less successful:</b> WHO GOT RID OF MY NICKNAME PERMISSION</p>
<p> You win the battle, I win the war.</p>
<p><b>puttin the bi in bitch (13 😼):</b> lmaoooo</p>
<p><b>puttin the bi in bitch (13 😼):</b> anyways❤️ foreman come play among us with us</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> No.</p>
<p><b>puttin the bi in bitch (13 😼):</b> WHAT</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> No❤️</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕):</b> Ah okay now I understand</p>
<p><b>puttin the bi in bitch (13 😼):</b> but whyyyyyyyy 🥺</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> No one ever listens to me when I play with you, and I'm consistently right.</p>
<p><b>gonzo from the muppets (kutner :p):</b> the point of among us isn't to win, dum dum &gt;:p</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕):</b> It's to cause as much chaos as possible 😌</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> You two are the imposters this round, aren't you.</p>
<p><b>taub:</b> YES.......</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕):</b> TAUB YOU WHORE</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕):</b> THIS IS WHY YOUR WIFE DOESN'T FUCKING LOVE YOU</p>
<p><b>gonzo from the muppets (kutner :p):</b> chrisssssss whyyyyyyy :(</p>
<p><b>taub:</b> You KILLED me........</p>
<p><b>taub:</b> You said you were gonna show me where the cafeteria was......</p>
<p><b>puttin the bi in bitch (13 😼):</b> omfg</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b> And my point has been proven.</p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> Is video game time over, can we go back to being functioning adults now</p>
<p><b>gonzo from the muppets (kutner :p):</b> ye</p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> Great look at this meme I found on reddit</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :-):</b> hey guys, it's wilson!</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕):</b> We know, Wilson</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :-):</b> just making sure you guys are following server rules! no posting memes in general! :-)</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕):</b> We know, Wilson</p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> Bullshit rule who came up with that</p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> Me.</p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> That checks</p>
<p><b>gonzo from the muppets (kutner :p):</b> why won't you play video games with us, house :(</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕):</b> Yeah I thought you loved proving your superior intellect</p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> Thank you for noticing, Bitch</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕):</b> I was being sarcastic, Uncircumcised Micro Penis</p>
<p><b>puttin the bi in bitch (13 😼):</b> how can you be uncircumcised AND have a micro penis</p>
<p><b>puttin the bi in bitch (13 😼):</b> ain't the foreskin like those moon shoes from the 90s. should adding on like five whole inches </p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> Yes my dick is huge and my nuts are huge thank you for noticing that too</p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> But the video games you play are so simple</p>
<p><b>gonzo from the muppets (kutner :p):</b> you like pubg don't you</p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> I much prefer the intricacies and game mechanics of something like PUBG</p>
<p> <b>Foreman: @dr. james wilson :-)</b> house is posting memes in general</p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> WHAT</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :-):</b> house you know the rules</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :-):</b> time out box for half an hour</p>
<p><b>Billionaire philanthropist playboy (😎 house):</b> THIS IS OPPRESSION IN ACTION</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕):</b> Thank you, Eric.  Incarcerate all men 💞</p>
<p><b>robert chase (snap: chaseeee1987):</b> heyyyy now 😏</p>
<p><b>putting the lesbian in lesbian (amber💕): @dr. james wilson :-)</b> Chase is putting memes in general</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :-):</b> i tried to warn you all!!!</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :-):</b> time out box for you too, chase :-(</p>
<p><b>Dr. Lisa Cuddy:</b> Hey Wilson look at this meme I saw on Pinterest</p>
<p><b>dr. james wilson :-):</b> haha!!! that is funny :-)</p>
<p><b>Foreman:</b>  I just heard Chase scream from two rooms away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tumblr: @pennsylvaniagoth</p>
<p>join our new house md discord server!! <br/>https://discord.gg/39T5dVc</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: @pennsylvaniagoth</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>